Welcome home! Part 3
by ChocAirplane
Summary: Part 3 comes on swift wings. I love poetry, yet I can never even begin to fathom at how to write just one line...anyway, here's Part 3. Enjoy!


I was home alone for about an hour when the doorbell rang in the middle of my Spanish homework. I put it down on the couch next to me and went to go answer the door. I looked through the window and saw Will standing there. What did he want?

I opened the door, and Will is standing there with a cute smile on his face. I smiled at him.

"Hi," I said. "What are you doing here?" Will shuffled his feet.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today," he said, looking me straight in the eye. He had confidence, I'll give him that.

"I just started my homework," I replied.

"Just now? You've been home for an hour," Will remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was talking on the phone with my foster mom forever. She wanted to know every detail of my first day of school," I said, rolling my eyes. Will smiled.

"Did you tell her about me?" he asked, raising his other eyebrow.

"Yeah, she made me. I avoided it at first, but she has this way of worming things out of people," I answered, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Why did you avoid talking about me? Am I not an important detail?" Will asked, smiling and cocking his head slightly. I smiled.

"I just didn't want to. You're kinda of a more personal aspect of the day," I answered, looking down at my feet. Will smiled a little wider.

"So, can I come in?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Um, yeah, sure. I think my foster dad will be home soon, though. My foster mom said he just was out school shopping for me since he has the day off," I said, opening te door wider for Will to come in.

I closed the door behind him and went to go sit down on the couch. I moved my textbook to the table, along with all my other school materials, and we sat down on the couch in silence. Will was the first to speak.

"So, you like Central High so far?" he asked, making small talk.

"Yeah, it's cool. I don't really know what else to describe it as since I've never been to a real school..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a little hard. It's pretty big, so that map will come in handy when I'm not around to show you where everything is," Will remarked. I smiled and nodded. There was silence again. This time, I was the first to speak.

"So, did you have any homework? Or did you do it before you came over?" Will chuckled, looked out the window, and looked back at me.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it. I almost never do. Yet I still get good grades. I don't know what it is, maybe my teachers just like me," he answered.

"Almost never?"

"I only do it when my mom is home, so she thinks that I'm still the good little schoolboy I used to be in grade school." I nodded, and a little chuckle escaped. Will gave me a questioning look.

"I find it hard to believe that you were the good little schoolboy. Doesn't matter if it was grade school or not, I still find it hard to believe," I answered, smiling. Will smiled, too, and looked out the window. I happened to look down at my hand and see Will's hand was holding mine. I was surprised, and intrigued, but I guess Will noticed my look, because he withdrew his hand and looked at me.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I just can't keep track of my hands these days." I laughed a little and took my hand back, smiling as I thought of Will's stary hand enveloping mine.

"It's okay," I whispered, wondering if I was even audible anymore. Will must've heard me in the silence because he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You're alright with it?" Will just short of mouthed. I just nodded, and his hand returned to envelop mine again. I snuggled into him, and the hand that was holding mine let go to snake around my back and rest on my shoulders. His other hand took the place of his first, and our fingers intertwined. I was happy, and totally forgot about the first-day-of-school stuff I had to do.

Of course, Cameron walks in the door and sees me and Will together, and all but freaks out.

"Amy! What are you doing!" he yells, scaring both me and Will.

"Oh, um, hi Cam! This is Will, and he's my buddy. He's been showing me around school and stuff. He just came over to help me with my homework," I stuttered, quickly grabbing my Spanish textbook and putting it on my lap. Cam just eyed me with suspicion, and continued on throughout the house.

"Is that your foster dad?" Will whispered. I nodded, and actually continued my Spanish homework. Will helped me with all of my homework, and even stayed for dinner. His mom didn't care where he was, as long as she knew.

Adrienne was just ecstatic to meet Will, and she fawned over him. I almost had to pull her away from him to get him for myself. Will was totally chill throughout it all, though, which was really awesome of him. It made me like him even more. Oh, crap, was I already crushing on Will?? I only met him today!! Oh, man, this was moving really fast!

Will went home after dinner. He kissed my hand before he left, and I stared after him as he left. He looked back at me and smiled before picking up the pace and walking home. I wondered where he lived if he could walk here...

Adie ended the night with gossip about Will, and when I wouldn't tell her, she went to Cam to get all the details since he arrived home first. Even as an adult, the gossip aspect of women never changes, I guess.

As I laid down in bed, my phone vibrated with a new text message. I looked at the display and smiled. It was Will, but what did he want at this hour? I-we-had school tomorrow, and I had to get my sleep! Either way, I opened my phone and read the message.

'Can u sneak out?' I pondered for a second, then tiptoed up to my door and opened it a crack. The light was out in Adie and Cam's room, and I heard snores from Cam. They were asleep. 'Yeah, i just have to put something on', I replied. I pulled on the jeans I had just taken off, put on a bra under my nightshirt, and pulled a sweatshirt over it. My phone vibrated again with Will's response.

'Cool. Climb out the window, i'm standing below.' I smiled and opened my window. It was pouring down rain, so I pulled my hood over my head. I saw Will standing below, soaking wet and looking up at me. I shoved my phone in my sweatshirt pocket, and stood on the roof outside my window.

"Close the window so nothing gets wet," Will called up to me. I smiled.

"How am I getting down again?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Jump. I'll catch you. You trust me, don't you?"

"Not yet. I just met you today. I've never heard of trust forming in less than a day," I answered.

"Well come on. Just jump. I was going to meet some friends and bring you along, but you're going to make me late," Will said, holding out his arms.

"Fine, fine." I jumped, and Will did catch me. I liked being in his arms, but he put me down and took me hand.

"Come on. Don't let go," Will said, pulling me through the rain. I smiled as we ran, free, through the rain.


End file.
